Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki
Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki Treść Strażnicy Wysp: Traktat o kulturze i historii Złotych Bóstw i Mrocznych Uwodzicielek na terenie Drżących Wysp Andoche Marier Od autora: Księga ta stawia sobie za cel skatalogowanie i analizę faktów znanych, podejrzewanych i plotek na temat dwóch ras, które utrzymują porządek na Drżących Wyspach. Nie jest ona w zamierzeniu całościowym kompendium wiedzy; co najwyżej osobistym wysiłkiem podjętym przez autora, by lepiej zrozumieć owe wyjątkowe stworzenia. W służbie Pana Określenie genezy Złotych Bóstw i Mrocznych Uwodzicielek przekracza ramy tej pracy. Są daedrami, wobec czego zasada ich istnienia jest dla śmiertelnych tajemnicą. Powszechne przekonanie, że daedry niezdolne są do Tworzenia, sugeruje, że nawet sam Lord Sheogorath nie jest odpowiedzialny za powstanie owych ras. Warto jednak odnotować, że Książę Obłędu posiada moce i motywy, których nikt nie jest w stanie odgadnąć; próba uczynienia tego tylko zaciemniłaby bardziej obraz sytuacji. Dość zatem ujrzeć, że istnieją, i wiedzieć, że tak jest. Prócz tego, jednakże, ciekawym jest, że Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki tak niezachwianie służą Lordowi Sheogorathowi. Ich wierność, wedle wszelkich znaków, jest całkowita i wieczna, ale jej źródło nie jest znane. Czyżby owe rasy zostały podstępem zmuszone do służby Szalonemu Bogu? Czy może zwyczajnie zawierają sojusz z największą potęgą w krainie? Wcześniejsze dzieła literackie sugerują, że daedry decydują się służyć władcom, by zyskać schronienie i bezpieczeństwo. Jasne jest, że Bóstwom i Uwodzicielkom ani jednego, ani drugiego na Wyspach nie brakuje; mają tu nawet fortece, do których wstęp zyskują nieliczni spoza ich ras. Mają władzę w krainie i pełnią funkcję strażników tych, którzy służą Lordowi Sheogorathowi. Nieustannie zabiegają o łaski Pana Naszego, walcząc ze wszystkimi jego przeciwnikami, a czasem ze sobą nawzajem. Nie jest zatem nierozsądnym stwierdzenie, że swą rolę na Wyspach obie rasy przyjęły z własnej woli. Charakter i społeczeństwo Słowa "Złote Bóstwo" wywołują w umyśle obraz anielskiej postaci, eleganckiej i z natury dobrej. Jak na ironię, choć Złote Bóstwa pasują do tego opisu wyglądem, zupełnie nie przystają do niego zachowaniem. Są dumną, arogancką rasą, okrutną i skorą do gniewu. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że mają wszystkich mieszkańców Wysp za gorszych od siebie i przed nikim nie skrywają tej opinii. Mroczne Uwodzicielki również nieszczególnie pasują do swego miana, jeśli nie liczyć wyglądu. Choć również uznają się za istoty lepsze od innych mieszkańców krainy, zdają się być cierpliwsze i badziej introspektywne. Często okazują skromność wobec śmiertelników i nie szczędzą "niższym rasom" cierpliwości. Określenia "Złote Bóstwo" i "Mroczna Uwodzicielka" są w istocie konstruktami zewnętrznymi. Choć obie grupy uznają te nazwy i reagują na nie, same nazywają się inaczej: odpowiednio Aurealianami i Mazkenami. Możliwe, że daedr po prostu nic nie obchodzą imiona, którymi obdarzają ich pomniejsze istoty albo że nazwy te są dla nich źródłem pewnej rozrywki. Dalsze badania w tym kierunku są konieczne, lecz wymagają wiele odwagi, gdyż Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki nie dzielą się z nikim informacjami osobistymi. Dodatkową wiedzę możemy zdobyć drogą obserwacji. Łatwo zauważyć, że obie grupy mają strukturę społeczną opartą na regułach wojskowych: pozycja społeczna zależy od siły i dyscypliny. Na przykład dowódcy wojskowi są przez podwładnych otaczani czcią. Dalsza obserwacja zdradza kolejne rozróżnienie: oba społeczeństwa są z natury matriarchalne. Samice dowodzą strażnikami w Nowym Sheoth i zajmują najwyższe stanowiska. Samce, choć nie doznają otwartej pogardy, ewidentnie mają niższy status społeczny. Nie jest jasne, kiedy i gdzie organizacja ta miała swój początek, lecz obecnie jest ona całkowicie wpleciona w codzienne życie obu ras. Konflikty i podboje Każdy mieszkaniec Drżących Wysp może potwierdzić, że nie jest mądrze prowokować Złote Bóstwa i Mroczne Uwodzicielki. Sensem ich życia jest wojna i konflikt i nie wahają się karać każdego, kto okaże nieposłuszeństwo. Wypełnianie obowiązków strażników krainy nie do końca ich zadowala, więc często wszczynają walki ze sobą nawzajem, choć skoszarowanie są na tyle daleko od siebie, że przypadkowe spotkania nie są prawdopodobne. Możliwe, że jest to coś więcej niż dawanie ujścia agresji; nieustanne potyczki między obiema rasami mogą być sposobem zdobycia łask Lorda Sheogoratha. Jeśli jedna z nich zdoła zwyciężyć inną, będzie to dowód jej wyższości i prawa do wyłącznej kontroli nad krainą. Szczególnie interesująca jest walka o Cylarne, gdzie obie strony toczą od niepamiętnych czasów bitwę, która prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie skończy. Czy walczące strony ćwiczą w tej bitwie swe siły, czy je tracą, podczas gdy lepiej byłoby skierować wewnętrzną energię gdzie indziej? Jeśli konflikt ten nie może mieć rozwiązania, czemu Lord Sheogorath nie zakończy go osobiście? Religia i obrzędy Niewiele wiadomo o prywatnych zwyczajach Złotych Bóstw i Mrocznych Uwodzicielek. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy, które są wyjątkowe dla ich ras, robią się milczące. Szczególnie dotyczy to tajemniczego procesu, w którym powaracają do krainy, jeśli zginą - co samo w sobie nie jest zbyt prawdopodobne. Powszechnie wiadomo, że Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki, jako daedry, nie mogą na dobre umrzeć. Animus daedry zostaje wygnany w mrok Otchłani i może jeszcze raz powrócić, by przyjąć cielesny kształt. Ale relacje na temat czasu, którego potrzebuje daedra, by powrócić na Wyspy z Wód Otchłani, są niejasne i oparte raczej na anegdotach; sam zaś proces tego powrotu pozostaje spowity tajemnicą. Z zachowań i liczebności obu ugrupowań wydedukować można, że ważną rolę w procesie tym odgrywa twierdza każdej z ras. Pospolite sformułowania z ich języka (na przykład "Niechaj dzwony przywołają cię do domu") sugerują, że dźwięk może nie być jedynie metaforą, lecz odgrywać jakąś rolę w sekwencji zdarzeń. Sądzi się, że dzwony, o których mówią Bóstwa i Uwodzicielki, istnieją naprawdę i uznawane są nieledwie za święte relikwie. Próby zdobycia informacji o nich czy o ich wykorzystaniu wywołały jednak niezwykłą wrogość, wobec czego zostały porzucone. Wszelkie informacje dotyczące Złotych Bóstw i Mrocznych Uwodzicielek, w szczególności ich prywatnych zwyczajów i pochodzenia, winny natychmiast zostać przekazane autorowi. Im więcej będziemy wiedzieć, tym lepiej zrozumiemy te fascynujące istoty. de:Heilige und Verführer en:Saints and Seducers es:Santos y seductores fr:Saints et Séducteurs ru:Святые и соблазнители Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki